The New Years' Party
by SSA James
Summary: The "missing" scene referenced in chapter 4 of Summer at the Potters' and chapter 4 of The Marauders' Fifth Year.


_**January 1**__**st**__**, 1975**_

Remus Lupin sat on the couch, his head spinning a bit from the fire whiskey he'd been finally convinced to consume. He watched the New Year's Party rage on without him. His friends were too drunk to notice their werewolf not participating in the fun. From where Remus was sitting, he could see James drunkenly hitting on Lily, who was laughing at his slurred come ons.

Violet sat down next to Remus on the couch, her arms crossed over her chest and her face a little pink from her own drinking that night. She must have sneaked some past James. He never let her drink. And if Remus had been a little more sober, he would have berated her about it. Surely, some older boy would try to take advantage of her drunken state.

"What an ass," Violet said, annoyed.

"Yeah, but he's always doing things like that in front of Lily," Remus said, still looking at James.

"What?" Violet said, following Remus' gaze. "No, not him," She said. Violet angled Remus' head until he found what she was speaking of: Sirius had Donna West, a blonde Ravenclaw fifth year, in his lap in a corner.

Remus gave a grumble. "Why would you be upset about that?" He asked. "It's Sirius. He's a dog." Remus laughed at his own joke.

"I'm not upset," Violet lied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, clearly," Remus said, hiccuping. Violet turned back to him, finally realizing he was under the influence.

"Oh, Merlin, James got you to drink," Violet laughed. "How much have you had?"

"Enough," Remus said.

"Oh my," Violet said, standing up. "Let's get you to bed, Remus."

"That sounds like a good plan." Remus let Violet help him off the couch and up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Once the door was shut behind them, the sound of the party going on downstairs was completely silenced.

Remus sat on the edge of his bed, pulling his shoes off as Violet gazed off, her back against the wall at the head of the bed.

"James'd kill you if got with Sirius," Remus supplied, trying to be helpful. "He'd kill Sirius, too."

"James can't tell me what to do," Violet snapped. "And who says I wanted to get with Sirius, anyways?"

"Little birdy told me," Remus said, leaning back on his hands. "Vi, he's my best friend, but he's a jackass. He's got some growing up to do."

"I don't like Sirius, okay?" Violet almost yelled. "You're sounding just like James. And you aren't even my brother!"

Remus held his hands up defensively. "Alright, you don't like Sirius."

Violet sat down on the bed, with her lips pursed, looking at the door.

"Do you want to just stay in here with me for a bit?" Remus asked, knowing fully well what Sirius would be doing with the Ravenclaw downstairs. Violet nodded. She probably knew, too.

"Does he like Donna?" Violet asked after a moment. "I mean, she's pretty. She could do much better."

Remus knew for a fact that Sirius had been flirting with Donna for the last week. And that she'd provided a certain service to him the day before in a broom cupboard after dinner. Though, Remus knew, just as everyone besides Violet knew, that Sirius only had feelings for one girl. One girl who was sitting on the bed next to Remus, pouting. But instead he said:

"I dunno."

"I'm just wondering," Violet defended.

"Okay," Remus said, not wanting her to yell at him again.

"What about you, Remus? Who do you fancy?" Violet asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Remus let out a laugh.

"I don't waste my time fancying girls, Vi," Remus said. "If I actually got one, she'd run for the hills as soon as the full moon came 'round."

"Oi, don't be like that, Remus," Violet said, scooting closer to Remus so she could pull him into a hug. From the moment she found out about Remus' condition, she never let him feel bad for himself. "Any girl would be lucky to have a bloke like you."

"Glad you think so," Remus scoffed. "But you don't see me with a girl on my lap."

"And you don't see me snogging anyone," Violet countered. Remus laughed.

"Violet, that's because James'd hex them," He said. "You think any bloke would pass up the chance to kiss you? You're gorgeous."

Violet pushed him away a little so she could look at his face. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

Remus and Violet looked at each other for a moment. Remus had never thought of Violet as anything more than a good friend, but there was no denying that she was beautiful. Her hazel eyes were very like James', but much softer. Her long, jet black hair fell around her face in just the right way, like a curtain of silk. And much like any other teenage boy would, he noticed her body.

He didn't answer, though. Instead, he put his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in and kissing her full on the lips. The only other time he'd kissed a girl was when he was nine and a muggle neighbor told him she'd tell the other kids he'd been levitating stones if he didn't give her a peck. Of course, back then, he thought all females that weren't his mother had a severe case of cooties.

Violet kissed back. Soon, she was grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him to lay on top of her. He leveled himself above her, trying not to crush her; he had good half a foot and a twenty pounds on her. Remus' hand slowly crept under her shirt, his thumb tracing the soft skin on her stomach.

Violet put a hand on his chest, pushing him away slightly. "Remus," She said, a little breathless, "You know we're just friends, right?"

Remus nodded, "Yeah, yeah, of course," He said.

"Oh, good," She said, kicking her shoes off onto the floor. Remus haphazardly closed the curtain around his bed, so it half covered them.

Violet pulled him back down. She reached her hand up, tracing the scars on his face. Normally, it would make him anxious, but he could never be afraid of Violet. He grabbed the edge of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. To make it fair, Violet pulled off his, reveling his scarred, skinny chest. She reached around and unclipped her bra.

Remus knew that it was the fire whiskey coursing through him that was giving him such confidence. Instead of shying away from the bare breasts in front of him, he kissed the soft pink nubs, making Violet let out a small moan.

While Remus focused on the wonderful mounds in front of him, Violet fumbled with his belt. Finally figuring it out, she dipped her hand under his jeans and grabbing him through his shorts. Remus groaned slightly, pushing further into her hand.

Violet turned them over, getting on top of Remus. He could feel her wet flesh through her underwear as it pressed against his cloth-covered hard-on.

Violet leaned down to kiss him again. Remus moved his hands under her skirt, grabbing tightly onto her ass and pushing her down onto him. Violet grinded her hips down against him. Remus gripped tightly onto her as he felt a warm, wet sensation spread from his groin.

"Did you-," Remus nodded, cutting her off. He could feel himself blushing. Violet kissed his cheek. "Don't be embarrassed, love."

"And yet I still am," Remus croaked out. Violet laid down next to him.

"Don't worry about it," She said, with a slight laugh.

They laid quietly for a moment, until Remus sat up and turned to Violet. "Can I, uh, try something?" He asked. Violet stared at him apprehensively, but nodded.

Remus moved her towards the center of the bed. He reached under her skirt, pulling down her underwear, and tossing them. He moved down, his head level with her thighs. He first kissed the top, then moved her legs so that they rested on his shoulders, then kissed the inner side.

He moved higher up, finally reaching where he'd been aiming for. He moved his tongue over the small bundle of nerves and slid down the folds. She was sweet, unlike anything else he'd ever tasted.

"Remus," Violet whimpered, her hands finding their way into his shaggy hair. This only encouraged him to move deeper. He pushed a finger inside, making her back arch as he licked her. "Oh, fuck, Remus."

Remus quickly lifted his head up, thinking he heard the door shut.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

"What?" Violet said, breathless. "No, nothing, keep going."

Remus paused for another moment before closing the curtain all the way and going back to his place between Violet's thighs.

_**The Next Morning**_

Remus sat on the same couch he'd been on the night before, his head in his hands as he tried to fight off both images of his best friend's sister naked in his bed and a raging headache induced by alcohol.

"Uh, Remus?" Violet said, approaching him slowly, with Lily waiting off to the side.

"Oh," Remus said, standing up. "Uh, hi."

Violet stepped closer so there was no chance anyone could over hear; so close she had to look almost straight up to see his face. "I don't regret anything that happened last night." Remus looked at her blankly. That was not what he thought she'd say.

"You don't?" He asked.

"No, it was fun. Really fun," She said, with a slight smirk. "But it was just that. Fun."

"I completely agree." Remus nodded. "Just don't ever tell James."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, what a lovely conversation that'd be. 'Hey, James, I got off with Remus-'." Remus put his hand on her mouth.

"Oi, not so loud!"

Violet rolled her eyes again and shoved his arm away. "See you at breakfast."

He gave a little wave to Lily and watched the girls leave out the portrait hole. Remus sat down, glad to have the whole thing sorted. Now it could be just a little dirty secret.

"Oh, Moooooony."

"I'm surprised you're awake," Remus said to Sirius as the he plopped himself next to him on the couch.

"I may still be a bit drunk," Sirius said, holding his fingers apart to show how little. "So no hangover yet."

"Oh, wonderful," Remus said, rubbing his head.

"So I guess it's good we got you drunk, eh?" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?"

"'What makes you say that'?" Sirius mocked. "My ass. You would've thought we'd given you Felix Felicis with how lucky you were getting last night."

Remus felt his entire face drain of blood. As scared as he was of James' brotherly love for Violet, he was even more frightened of Sirius' affection for her. And it didn't help that Sirius played a sport where it was his duty to beat things with a club. But if he knew about Violet, why was he acting so happy about it? Maybe he was more than just a little "still drunk".

"You know?" Remus asked. He knew he'd heard someone leave the room. "Why didn't you stop us?"

"Fucking right, I know," Sirius said. "Why would I stop you? I'm damn proud of you, I am. You're always such a giver. And by the way she was moaning your name, you were really giving it to her."

"You saw who I was with?" Remus asked, trying to sort this out.

"Nah," Sirius said. "I did see her tits, though, mate. Bloody beautiful, good work. So who was it? Angela Copper? She's always had a soft spot for you."

"It was no one!" Remus said, slightly frantic, but still glad that Sirius didn't suspect Violet.

"Mhm, sure," Sirius said. "I don't know what you're so ashamed of, from what I saw, she looked cute."

"Did you tell James about this?" Remus asked.

"No, he's still asleep," Sirius said.

"Don't!" Remus almost yelled. "Don't tell him, please."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Just don't, Padfoot, please," Remus begged.

"Alright, alright I won't, Merlin," Sirius said. Remus breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeez, mate, I would be happy if I was you."

"_Yeah,_" Remus thought to himself, "_I bet you would be._"


End file.
